Back to the Future
by pandagrl
Summary: Cheesy title, I know. Anyways, when Shuichi and Yuki start seeing doubles of each other what will they think? Are they going crazy? Well,I'm not gonna spoil the story, so let your curiosity kill the cat and click this story. P.S. this is also my first fanfic sooo.. yeah. :/ P.P.S. i changed the rating for minor cussing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever, for Gravitation or any books/mangas. So review, flame if you like but follow as well! Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation (Although I really wish I did), on with the story! :)**

Chapter 1: The Strange Encounters

Shuichi Shindo, a lovable bubble-gum haired 21-year-old, raced home to his cold-hearted lover, Yuki Eiri. _I wonder what Yuki's making for dinner. I love Yuki!_

But, as always, the clumsy man bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said as he looked up. Then he froze; he couldn't believe what he saw. The boy he had knocked into looked exactly like his Yuki, with a few differences. The Yuki clone had light pink streaks in his blonde hair that resembled the color of cherry blossoms.

The boy looked up with a glare in his eyes, but he froze too. _Crap!_ He thought. But Shuichi just stared into the all too familiar topaz eyes that, unlike Yuki's, had a few flicks of violet in them.

Suddenly, the boy jumped up and ran. _Who was that?_ Shuichi wondered. _He looked exactly like Yuki. Wait… could Yuki have a secret love child? _The thought both infuriated and devastated Shuichi._ No, that's not it. The boy's too old. Then, Yuki has a son and has never told me about it! We've been together for 3 years; he would have told me by now. Unless… he doesn't even know! I'll ask him tonight. _With that, Shuichi walked home, thinking of ways to confront Yuki and get the answers he wanted.

At the same time, Yuki was also on his way home, but had decided to stop by the store to get some groceries. _The brat will probably heading home by now. I better hurry before he breaks anything. _Yuki shuddered slightly as he remembered the last time he got home late. _I still don't know how he managed to break the T.V., little brat._ But Yuki couldn't stop the small smile creeping onto his face. He did love the brat, but he would never in a million years admit that to anyone. He could barely admit it to himself, let alone to his hyper-active lover. _Besides, he'd get a big head if I did tell him._ Yuki unconsciously put a box of pocky in the cart he was pushing for Shuichi. He'd been buying pocky for that little maniac for 3 years now. _Damn, never thought it would last this long. _He thought as he got in line to pay.

Then, something by the store's window caught his eye. No, not something, but some_one_ that was standing outside the store, looking into the window. He was about, if not, the exact height of his brat. _Wonder who that guy is._ He was dressed in what his baka would usually wear, green shorts that were to his knees, but instead of an orange sweater it was a light purple shade. To top off the look, he wore a purple cap and big black sunglasses that hid most of his face._ Is that the brat? No, he would have seen me by now and tackled me._

Then, the mysterious person came in and went straight for the pocky aisle. _Okay…. that doesn't prove anything._ He came back with two packs of strawberry pocky, Shuichi's favorite. _ No big deal._ The person got in line right across from Yuki, giving him a better view of the clone. _Wait, he's not a man, I think. Is that a boy or a girl? _Doubt clouded Yuki's thoughts as he continued to watch the teenager from the corner of his eye. A few strands of his hair were sticking out of the cap. _Pink, the hair is pink like the brats._ He was about to call out to the mysterious person when a shot rang out. _What the hell?_

"Everyone get down!" a masked man demanded. Everyone, including Yuki, quickly got to their knees and put their hands over their heads. Well…. everyone except the Shuichi clone. _That idiot, why isn't he listening?_ That's when Yuki noticed the pink headphones in the clone's ears. _Damn idiot._

Apparently, the robber wasn't that observant. He walked over to the clone and hit him, causing the sunglasses and cap to fall off. Yuki watched as the bubble-gum hair swayed into place. _Shuichi_, Yuki thought until he noticed the blond streaks mixed into the pink hair. _Wait, Shuichi doesn't have blond stripes in his hair. Who the hell is that? _

"Hey bitch, listen when I'm talking to you. Get down now!" but the clone didn't listen so the robber pushed him to the floor. The replica landed right Yuki's knees and when he got up they were face to face. Yuki looked into giant violet orbs with shards of topaz.

"Shit." The double mumbled. _She's a girl._ Yuki noticed by the pitch of her voice. _Who the fuck is she?_ She got back up on her feet.

"Stay down bitch!" the robber yelled. His hand shook; he hadn't expected her to get back up.

"Why don't you come make me asshole?" with a steely voice. A vain popped out of the thief's neck; he brought the gun up and prepared to shoot.

"Get down or I'll shoot." The robber threatened. _What the hell is she thinking? The dumbass is trying to get herself killed._ The girl walked forward, unphased by the gun pointed at her. With each step she took, her face grew colder and angrier. The burglar's hand shook even more.

When she was a foot away she stopped. "Shoot." She dared him. The robber froze. "Wuss." she smirked and punched the man in the face. He dropped the gun and the girl kicked it away. The robber tried to escape, but the girl caught him again and punched him, knocking the thief out. Everyone got up and cheered, but the savior just picked up her sunglasses and cap. _She looks like Shuichi but she sure as hell doesn't act like him._

"Oh my god, that's Shuichi Shindo!" Yuki heard a crazed fangirl scream behind him. The girl froze, _crap, what am I going to do now? _"And look, there's Yuki Eiri!" the fangirl's friend cried. _Shit!_ They had no choice but to run.

At first they ran in the same direction, but soon the girl realized what she was doing. She quickly ducked into an empty ally and no one but Yuki saw her disappear. _Who the hell was that? Why the hell did she look like Shuichi? Wait… why the fuck do I care? I just need to get away from these stupid fans. _And so, Yuki ran until he finally lost them.

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter. You won't believe how long it took me to type this. I was soo lazy. Oh I know what my pen name is but you all can call me Aster. Te-he. :} Well I hope you liked it.**

**Yuki: I bet they didn't.**

**Me: how the hell did you get into my bedroom?**

**Yuki: I was here all along, dumbass.**

**Me: ….**

**Shuichi: Hey, I'm here too. :'(**

**Me: oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see you. Please forgive me.**

**Yuki: where the hell's my apology.**

**Me: -_- it's up your ass.**

**Shuichi: O_o**

**Yuki: bitch**

**Me: keep it up; I'll make you the uke.**

**Yuki: …you wouldn't**

**Me: only if Shuichi lets me; he just has to say the word and I'll do it. :3**

**Shuichi: …. really?**

**Me: yup :)**

**Shuichi: well….. [Gets hit on the head by Yuki]**

**Yuki: don't even think about it.**

**Shuichi: Ow! That HURT! Aster, make him stop!**

**Me: that's it; if you are mean to him one more time, I'll make you the uke whenever I write a fanfiction about you guys, do you understand?**

**Yuki: …whatever. [Takes out a cigarette and is about to light it]**

**Me: and you had better not be thinking of smoking in my room! GO OUTSIDE NOW!**

**Yuki: fine. [Leaves the room]**

**Well then…. Strange. See you next time. Flames and reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2, it's probably really short but that's fine. Honestly, I don't know why there's a disclaimer on every chapter and I don't feel like saying it soo…. Take it away Shuichi.**

**Shuichi: Hi! :) Aster doesn't own Gravitation**

**Yuki [in the background]: thank god**

**Shuichi: But we hope you like this** story

* * *

Chapter 2: Question

Shuichi walked in to find the apartment empty. _Where did Yuki go?_ He wandered into the kitchen to find a snack. _More importantly, how am I going to ask Yuki my questions? _Shuichi knew that if he phrased it wrong, he would be sleeping on the couch for a week.

He didn't have any more time to think because he heard the front door open, followed by "Oi, brat, you home?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen." was Shuichi's reply. _Okay, I just have to play it cool, be subtle._ Just as Yuki was about to say something, Shuichi blurted out, "Yuki, do you have any kids?" _Way to be subtle, baka. _Yuki stared at him with a confused face; "No." was his honest reply.

"Oh, okay." Shuichi mumbled as he ran into the livingroom.

_What the hell just happened? Why did the brat ask me if I had any kids? Why is he acting so strange? _Yuki grabbed a beer and headed into the livingroom.

"Brat." He called, but Shuichi had his headphones on and his music up to the max. _I've had enough of these damn things today. _Yuki marched over to Shuichi and pulled out the headphones from his ears.

"Hey." Shuichi yelped in protest, but stopped short when he saw Yuki's expression.

"Why did you ask me if I had any kids?" Yuki went on. Shuichi looked down and didn't answer. Yuki waited, growing more impatient by the minute. "Well?" he finally asked. Shuichi wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I just wanted to know." Shuichi said lamely. _Liar._ Yuki was about to call him out when he thought otherwise. _Can't argue about this now, I have a deadline._

"Whatever brat, just don't bother me; I have a deadline." Yuki retreated into his office without waiting for a response.

* * *

"Oi, nii-chan, what are we going to do? I don't want to stay here any longer." The bubble-gum haired girl whined to her older brother. In truth, she didn't want her brother to find out that she had been involved with a robbery and had been seen by _him_.

"I don't know, but well figure something out. I'm sure Uncle's trying to fix the damn machine." Her topaz eyed brother tried to reassure her. _I shouldn't tell her that I saw him today; she'll just start crying again. _He hated seeing his little sister cry for any reason at all. So, the siblings kept their encounters a secret and tried to figure out a way back home.

* * *

**Done :) Well, this was a really short chapter; i just didnt have that many ideas for this one :/**

**Yuki: im surprised you have any ideas at all**

**Me: oh, it's you again -_-**

**Yuki: the one and only**

**Shuichi: hi Aster! :)**

**Me: Hi Shu! :) [run over and give him a bear hug]**

**Yuki:... baka**

**Shuichi: Yuki dont be mean!**

**Me: yeah, remember what i told you, and trust me i have worse ideas than just making you a uke. [grins evilly]**

**Me: oh, i see we have another wanderer in my room. Hi Hiro! :)**

**Hiro: Hi**

**Shuichi: Hhiirrooooo! [takels hiro to the ground]**

**Me: hey, dont make a mess in my room or youre cleaning it up**

**Yuki: this is supposed to be clean?**

**Me: shut up [about to throw a book at Yuki when my big sister walks in]**

**Willow: whats going on in here?**

**Me: [run and hug her and whisper] is it me or are three of the gravitation characters in my room?**

**Willow: [looks around] no theyre there**

**Me: damn, i really wish Yuki wasnt real or atleast a little bit nicer**

**Shuichi: what? dont say that about my yuki! [gets off Hiro and tackles Yuki]**

**Yuki: get off me!**

**... okay then, see you all in the next chapter! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it, but now (ugh) it's time for the disclaimer so, will you do the honor Hiro?**

**Hiro: sure. Aster doesn't own Gravitation, but she does own a pee-wee pillow pet**

**Me: Hiro! :(**

**Hiro: it's a panda**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Second Strange Encounter

Shuichi trudged home the next day from work. He didn't want to find out what would happen. After Yuki had gone into his study the night before, Shuichi had stood there and started to cry. _What's going on? Why is this happening? How can I fix this? _Just as Shuichi was going to break down again, he saw _him. _The Yuki clone was waiting outside a store, staring off into space. Shuichi hid behind a pole.

_It's that kid again. Wonder what he's doing here._ Suddenly, an idea popped into Shuichi's head._ I'll talk to him; I'll make him answer my questions._ Shuichi marched straight up to the boy, and when he was about two feet away, he heard a scream.

"Oh my god, it's Shuichi Shindo!" _Damnit! _The Yuki clone turned around and stared at him for a minute, until this was heard.

"And, there's Yuki Eiri!" _Shit!_ The bot grabbed Shuichi's hand and they started to run. Out of nowhere, a mob of girls with heart-shaped eyes were chasing after them.

Back at the store, the boy's sister had seen everything through the store's window. _ I have to help them, but how? _ A light bulb flashed above her head. _I know._ She ran after the mob and her brother. She saw them and pouted slightly. _ No fair, why does nii-chan get to hold his hand? _She passed the mob and grabbed Shuichi's other hand and smiled.

Shuichi turned to see who had grabbed his other hand and saw a girl with sunglasses and a cap smiling at him. _Who is she?_ She turned to the Yuki clone and pointed at a clothing store up ahead; he nodded and they darted in. They wasted no time in finding the dressing rooms and locked themselves into the biggest room there. The girl started to take her jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi demanded. The girl looked up, "Trust me, close your eyes and take off your jacket." Shuichi didn't move so the boy stepped in.

"Please, we don't have much time; do you really want to be chased again? We swear we're only here to help. We would never hurt you." The girl nodded her head in agreement as the boy finished.

"Please trust us." Her voice cracked slightly. Shuichi couldn't see her eyes, but he somehow knew they were also pleading with him. Shuichi sighed, nodded, and closed his eyes. He quickly took off his jacket and was given a different one.

"Put it on." The girl said and Shuichi did just that. He then felt someone putting sunglasses and a cap on his head.

"Don't open your eyes until we leave okay? And wait a few minutes until you get out." Shuichi nodded and kept his eyes closed. "Let's go nii-chan. Good-bye mo- Shuichi and your welcome." Before Shuichi said anything the door opened and closed and they were gone. Shuichi opened his eyes and waited. _They're siblings? Who were they? And why did that girl sound so sad when she said good-bye? And what was she going to call me before she said my name?_

* * *

Yuki stared at the television. He saw a picture of Shuichi running with a boy, hand in hand. He couldn't see the boy's face because he had huge sunglasses on hi face. _What. The. Hell. Who the fuck is that running with __**my**__ brat?_

Just then, the door opened. "Yuki, I'm ho-" Shuichi stopped short when he bumped into something solid. He looked up to see Yuki giving one of the darkest glares he could.

"Y-Yuki w-what's w-wrong?" Shuichi stuttered. Yuki kept glaring as he dragged Shuichi into the living room and pointed at the T.V.

"Who is that?" Yuki demanded; Shuichi stared at the screen for a moment. "I don't know." The answer angered Yuki even more, and then he noticed what Shuichi was wearing. _That's the girl's jacket._

"Where did you get this jacket?" Shuichi looked down and got lost in thought. "I-" Shuichi glanced at the screen. "Yuki look!" Yuki looked at the screen and froze. On the screen was a new picture; a picture of the boy without his sunglasses. _What the hell is going on? Why the hell does that boy look like me? And just who the hell is that girl?_

"Yuki, who are they?" Yuki looked at Shuichi. He had a sad, confused look on his face.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Yuki had a determined look in his eye.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 3! :)**

**Yuki: it sucked.**

**Me: you suck [sticks tongue out at him]**

**Yuki: [smirks] but never swallow**

**Shuichi: [blushes] Yuki! :o**

**Me: O_o….. ew**

**Hiro: I agree**

**Me: oh, [smiles sweetly] Hiro**

**Hiro: …yes?**

**Me: [throws a big book at him; hits him right between the eyes] that's for telling people I own a pillow pet. I hope you learned your lesson.**

**Hiro: yes ma'am**

**Me: [smiles] good**

**Yuki: [chuckles] you own a pillow pet?**

**Me: so what? We all can't be cold-hearted bastards like you.**

**Shuichi: …**

**Yuki: aren't you going to say anything?**

**Shuichi: uummm… I kinda agree with her [quickly runs to hide behind me]**

**Me: hey that reminds me where is my pillow pet? I know I left it in the chair Yuki's sitting on. [Look at the chair and see a small black and white panda head sticking out] OH MY GOD! GET OFF MY PILLOW PET!**

**Yuki: make me. [Presses down into the chair]**

**Me: you asked for it [tackles Yuki before he realizes it and pushes him on the floor] great now I have to wash it again. Stupid Yuki. :|**

**[sigh] will Yuki ever be nice. Ah well, see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi:) well, I have nothing important to say, except for the damn disclaimer. ._.**

**Ryuichi: Hi!**

**Me: oh, hi.:) Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Ryuichi: okay! Aster does not own Gravitation. Okay? Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Investigation

Shuichi barely got any work done the next day. _Will we really see them again? Will they show up? _

"-ichi"

"Huh?" Shuichi turned around to see Hiro giving him a weird look.

"Are you okay? Did you have a fight with Mr. Yuki again?" Shuichi shook his head, "No, nothing like that." Hiro gave him a skeptical look. He looked like he wanted to say more, but a shot whizzed by Shuichi's head, barely missing him.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" K said, holding his gun. "Yes, sir!" Shuichi yelled, scared for his life. They spent the next few hours trying to record the same song over and over again.

"It's obvious Shuichi doesn't have his head in the music; let's just call it a day and go home." Suguru suggested as he turned off his equipment. Hiro nodded, "Yeah, I have a date with Ayaka. See you all tomorrow." "Bye Hiro." Shuichi called as he took out his phone and sent a text to Yuki.

Were done for today.

A few minutes later, he got a reply.

Brat, don't mess this up.

Shuichi sighed and left the building. He headed to the place where he first saw the boy. _This is where I bumped into him._ Shuichi waited a few minutes, but the boy didn't show. He tried the store he saw him in front of and even the store they had hid in, but he didn't see him anywhere. _Damn._ Shuichi called Yuki.

"What? Did you find them yet?"

"No, no luck; how about you?"

"No."

"Yuki, what if we can't find him?"

"Don't be stupid; we'll find them."  
"Okay."

"Meet me at the park; we'll think of something there."

"Okay, I love you, Yuki. Bye." He heard the click on the other end and sighed again.

At the park Shuichi curled up on a bench and waited for Yuki. Then, he heard an instrument, a flute. Someone was playing a soft melody that seemed so fragile that if someone spoke, the spell would be broken. It was getting dark, but Shuichi followed the tune anyways. He stopped a few yards away from a girl who was sitting on the ground, her back to him. She was wearing an orange hoodie, _Shuichi's_ orange hoodie. He quickly got out his phone and dialed Yuki's number.

"What is it brat? I'm almost the-"

"Yuki, I found her; she's in the park."

"You sure?"

"Yuki, she's wearing my jacket. I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes. Don't get caught and don't lose her." Yuki hung up the phone. Shuichi continued to watch the girl. _Her music is so beautiful. _ He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the notes.

Suddenly, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. Shuichi jumped and turned around to see who had caught him, ready to scream if necessary. Yuki gave him a you-better-keep-quiet-brat glare and Shuichi nodded. He turned back to the girl, who had stopped playing and had her head between her knees. Her shoulders shook slightly.

_She's crying,_ Shuichi realized. He watched as the girl continued to cry, with no one around to comfort her. Shuichi had an unexplainable urge to run to the girl, hug her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. _I can't, Yuki would get angry._ Yuki and Shuichi continued to watch the girl in silence.

After five minutes, Shuichi couldn't watch anymore. He maneuvered out of Yuki's grasp and started to run to the sobbing girl. But Yuki was faster; he grabbed Shuichi by the waist and pulled him back. Before he could shout, he placed a hand over his mouth. They struggled until they heard a twig snap.

"Suki?" the boy appeared from the trees in front of the girl. He ran over and knelt in front of the girl. The girl, Suki, looked up. "Nii-chan." She sobbed and rubbed her face, trying to hide that she had been crying.

"Suki." He said again and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. We'll find a way back home, I promise." He kissed her head and rocked her slightly.

"I want to see Mama and Papa." Suki sobbed into his chest. "I know, I do too." He stood up, "Come on, let's go back to the apartment; we can't stay out here all night." He held out his hand and she took it. Shuichi turned to Yuki. "_Should we follow them?" _he mouthed to him. Yuki nodded and they did. They made sure to stay far away enough to not be spotted.

They followed the siblings for a short while until they finally stopped in front of a rundown apartment building. Shuichi and Yuki hid behind a car and strained to hear their conversation.

"Nii-chan, what do we do now?" Suki looked up at her brother with red eyes; he stared back.

"Invite them in." he walked toward the car and peered over the trunk. Yuki and Shuichi froze.

The boy smirked, "Are you just going to hide there like a couple of stalkers or would you like to come in for some coffee?"

* * *

**Chapter 4: check. :) **

**Yuki: you know how I know your story sucks?**

**Me: because you're in it?**

**Yuki: no, dumbass, it's because you don't have any reviews.**

**Me: [gives him a blank look] so? It's not gonna kill me if I don't get reviews.**

**Yuki: you still suck at writing.**

**Me: you do realize that in my world your books don't exist right?**

**Yuki: …..**

**Sky: Aster! I came to visit! [Bear hugs me]**

**Me: it's good to see you Sky; you know the gravitation crew [points to Yuki, Shu, Hiro and Ryu]**

**Sky: OMG! I love you Shuichi! [hugs Shu affectionately] I watched the entire series!**

**Shu: really! [hugs back] I love you too! 3**

**Me: anyways Yuki, Shu's music is real; I listen to Bad Luck very often.**

**Sky: so do I! [Still hugging Shu]**

**Shu: really?! Thank you! [Let's go of Sky and tackles me]**

**Hiro: really? [i nod] cool.**

**Ryu: what about my music [goes into chibi mode]**

**Me: i listen to your songs too.**

**Ryu: Yay! :) [jumps on top of Shu, making the load a lot heavier ':/**

**Yuki: ….**

**Hahaha for once, Yuki is speechless. Mission accomplished! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter 5. I don't think you'll like it.**

**Yuki: they already don't like it.**

**Me: [twitch] since you're here, say the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: fine, Aster does not own Gravitation, but she does own this crappy story. **

**Me: [crying silently in the corner] ass**

* * *

_Flashback_

_The boy walked over to the car and peered over the trunk. Shuichi and Yuki froze._

_The boy smirked, "Are you just going to hide there like a couple of stalkers or would you like to come in for some coffee?"_

* * *

Shuichi and Yuki followed the boy into the apartment. "Nii-chan!" Suki called. "We're out of Pocky!" the girl ran out of the kitchen with an empty box of pocky. "What are we going to do? I want pocky!" the boy sighed.

"You mean to tell me that you finished _all _five boxes of pocky I bought you yesterday?" his deadly calm voice sounded exactly like Yuki's when he was about to yell at Shuichi. Suki looked up at him innocently.

"Umm….. yes?" Suki mumble, scared of what her brother's reaction might be. He bonked her on the head. "Baka! Those were supposed to last you until next week and you ate them all in a day!" He ended up screaming the last few words. Chibi Suki latched onto the boy's waist. "I'm sorry nii-chan, please forgive me! I couldn't help it!"

"Let go of me and go get the damn coffee!" He pried chibi Suki and threw her into the kitchen. There was a loud thud. "Ow! That hurt you arse!" Yuki and shuichi's sweat dropped. _Who are these kids? _ They thought at the same time.

The boy turned to the couple. "Sit down." He motioned to the table with three mismatched chairs. They sat down across form the boy and an awkward silence took over.

"Alright, here's the coffee, just how everyone likes it." Suki set a mug in front of the three men and settled herself on her brother's lap. Shuichi took a sip. _Wow, this tastes really good. _Shuichi looked up and stared at his and Yuki's clones.

Suki looked at Yuki and frowned, "Aren't you going to drink your coffee? It doesn't taste very good when it's cold." Yuki glared at her.

"I didn't come here for coffee I came for some damn answers! Now tell me who you are and why you look like me and the brat." Yuki crossed his arms and waited for their answers. The boy sighed and motioned for Suki to stand up. She did and then he stood.

"Suki, introduce yourself." The boy ordered. She gave him an angry glare.

"I don't want to." Suki protested. His eyebrow twitched.

"Do it."

"No."

"Tell them who you are. Now."

"Why should I? You're older." Suki pouted.

"Exactly, now do what I say."

"No."

The boy hit her on the head again. "You stupid brat, stop arguing and do it." Suki's eyes watered.

"WAAAAAHHHHH! Nii-chan called me a stupid brat! N-nii-c-chan h-h-hates m-me! WWWAAAAHHH!" She got louder and louder until the boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Like hell I hate you! Stop acting like a damn spoiled brat and do as I say!" his eyebrow twitched faster.

"Stupid nii-chan, why are you such a bastard to me? You're my brother and I love you, but all you do is yell and call me names. I-I-I HATE you!" Suki continued to cry until she realized what she had said. "Noo! I'm sorry nii-chan. I didn't mean it; I could never hate you! Please forgive me!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his side. His eyebrow stopped twitching and put his arms around her.

"Suki, stop crying. Come on now." Suki sniffed and looked up. "Sit down; I'll be right back." Suki let go and sat down and the boy went into the kitchen. _This is not how I wanted things to go. I just wanted some god damn answers from these two brats. Damnit. _Yuki took out a cigarette and lit it. Suki and Shuichi stared at him with similar looks of disgust.

"You shouldn't smoke it's bad for you." They said in unison. Shuichi stared at Suki for a moment and then her face broke into a heart-warming smile that Shuichi had to return. The boy returned with a box.

"Here." He handed Suki the box of pocky. Her eyes lit up. "Thank you." She said in perfect English, which surprised Yuki and Shuichi. She tore open the box, but stopped suddenly. She turned to Shuichi.

"Would you like one?" Suki held out the box to Shuichi and after a moments hesitation he took one. "Thank you." Suki smiled again.

Suddenly, Yuki's fist pounded on the table. "We didn't come here for a visit we came here for some goddamn answers. Someone had better answer me before I really get pissed."

"Well, well, impatient are we?" the boy smirked and Yuki glared at him. "Suki will you _please_ introduce yourself?" Suki finished her fourth pocky stick and nodded reluctantly.

She turned to Yuki and Shuichi. "My name is… is" she swallowed and tried again. "My name is Suki Uesugi and this is my brother, Sakura Uesugi. We're your children…. from the future." Yuki and Shuichi stared in disbelief for what seemed like hours.

"Let's go brat." Yuki stood up and headed for the door.

"What? Yuki wait! What if they're telling the truth?"

"You actually believe this crap? You're stupider than I thought."

"Why would they lie about something like that?"

"Because they're a couple of brats with nothing better to do in with their time. You gullible brat, if you're not coming I'm leaving without you."

"We're not lying." Sakura said from behind Shuichi, "Face it, we look exactly like you _and_ we act like you. What more proof do you need?" Yuki and Sakura had a stare down. _Damn this kid, he's right, but I'm not giving in this easily. _

"We'll show you a video, will that be proof enough?" Yuki continued to glare. "Fine."

"Je ne veux pas leur dire (I don't want to tell them)." Suki said in a foreign language.

"Il est trop tard, nous avons à leur dire (it's too late, we have to tell them)." Sakura replied in the same language. Suki nodded and walked into a room before they could see the tears in her eyes.

"Come with me." Sakura led them into the livingroom and they sat down on a couch, Sakura a little ways away from Shuichi.

"What video should I show them?" Suki returned with a pink laptop. She sat in the space between Sakura and Shuichi and placed the laptop on the coffee table.

"Try their tenth anniversary." Suki nodded and searched for the video. She played it and sat back.

* * *

"_Ready nii-chan?" an eleven-year-old Sakura came into focus. He grabbed the handle of a door._

"_One, two, THREE!" Sakura opened the door, and the duo jumped in. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" they yelled in unison. Shu literally jumped out of bed and landed on his butt on the floor, and Eiri shot up and looked around wildly._

"_Mama! Are you okay?" Suki dropped the camera and ran to Shu. He nodded, "I'm fine, but you scared me half to death." He climbed back on the bed. Eiri gave Sakura, who had picked up the camera, a playful glare._

"_What's all this?" he crossed his arms and pretended to be angry._

"_Happy anniversary!" the shouted again._

"_We wanted to surprise you," Suki said._

"_So, we woke up extra early to make you breakfast." Sakura continued._

"_Actually, I made the food while nii-chan played with his DSI." Sakura glared at his little sister and blushed; Suki giggled._

"_Wait here; we'll bring you you're food." Sakura left the camera on the bed and the siblings left the room. Shu and Eiri laughed._

"_Happy anniversary Eiri, I love you." Shu knitted his fingers through Eiri's and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Happy anniversary Shu, I love you too." Eiri kissed Shu on the lips. Sakura and Suki came back into the room with two trays. "Here you go." They each placed a tray on their parents' lap._

"_Mmm, this looks delicious honey." Shu picked up his chopsticks and started eating. "Mmm." Eiri agreed._

* * *

The video ended and an awkward silence ensued.

Shuichi turned to Suki and Sakura. "So, it's true, we're your parents?" "Yup." Suki nodded. Yuki stood up, "I don't believe this." He took out another cigarette and lit it. _This isn't possible, is it? We're both men, have can we have kids?_

"You know what this means?" Shuichi said excitedly. "What?" Suki asked curiously.

"That Yuki really does love me!" Shuichi jumped on Yuki and they fell to the floor. Shuichi squealed in his ear.

"Like hell I love you! You're a stupid annoying big-mouthed brat who never shuts up or stops crying."

"No, you do love me, the you from the future said so." Shuichi smiled ruthfully.

"Whatever. Get off me." Yuki said after a few minutes.

"_And _we have kids! Oh, I'm so happy Yuki!" Shuichi let go, but stayed on top of Yuki. He turned to Suki and Sakura, smiling widely.

"Get off me brat, don't make me tell you again!" Shuichi made no move, so Yuki pushed him off. He landed next to Yuki with a thud.

"Mama are you okay?" Suki helped Shuichi up, but then pulled away quickly. He gave her a strange look.

"I'm sorry I called you 'mama', I'll stop." Suki tried to hide the pain in her voice, but failed miserably. Shuichi grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"You can call me 'mama' as long as you want." Shuichi said happily. Suki hugged back just as tightly.

"Mama! Mama! I love you Mama!" she buried her head in Shuichi's shoulder.

"Eee! I love you too my little princess!" Shuichi hugged her tighter. A pink haze of sparkles surrounded them as they hugged.

"We can't leave nii-chan out!" Suki cried suddenly. "You're right!" Shuichi agreed. Sakura eyes widened as he tried to get away, but it was too late. They caught him and hugged tight enough that he couldn't breathe.

"I love you nii-chan!" Suki yelled. "I love you my little cherry blossom!" Shuichi joined in. Sakura glared at a smirking Yuki from across the room, but then an evil smile spread on his face.

"What about papa? I'm sure he feels left out too." Yuki's eyes widened as Shuichi and Suki let go of Sakura and turned to him.

"No, don't you da-" Yuki didn't finish that sentence because Shuichi and Suki didn't give any time to. They attached themselves to him and wouldn't let go.

"I love you Papa!" Suki cried.

"Don't call me that you little brat!" Yuki ordered. "Yuki, don't be mean to our daughter!"

Suki's eyes watered and then cleared. She plastered a big smile on her face. "Okay, Yuki." His glare shot up when he heard a chuckle. _That little punk, _Yuki sighed, _I probably would have done the same damn thing. Damnit, I guess he really is my son and she is my daughter. She sure as hell's the brat's._

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 5. Sorry it took a while, with school and everything, I was too tired.**

**Yuki: no, you were lazy**

**Me: [sigh] whatever you say Yuki**

**Shu: why aren't you fighting back? You usually have something to say.**

**Me: no point, he's just gonna be twice as mean to me.**

**Yuki: so… you're giving up?**

**Me: [nods head] my sis say I need to work on my temper, putting up with you will be great practice.**

**Yuki:….**

**Shu: who's your favorite character?**

**Me: huh?**

**Shu: well, you like all of us, minus Yuki, so who's your favorite?**

**Me:… I can't answer that just yet.**

**Shu: what? Why?**

**Me: until next tome folks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Sorry, it's been really busy.**

**Suki: Yes it has, but Aster's back now yay! :)**

**Me: [stares in disbelief] …okay. Will you please say the disclaimer?**

**Suki: Okay! Aster doesn't own Gravitation. Now, on with the story!**

As Suki and Shuichi continued to hug Yuki, Suki's stomach growled. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Suki.. are you hungry?" Sakura asked. Suki looked at him.

"Nope." But her stomach growled again, countering her answer. Sakura sighed.

"Nii-chan, are you hungry? I'll go make you some dinner." Suki let go of Yuki and headed for the kitchen. Sakura stepped in front of her, "I asked you first; go make yourself something."

"But nii-chan, you haven't eaten since this morning, right? Don't worry about me; I did eat all that pocky remember?" Sakura gave her his death glare that mirrored Yuki's exactly. Suki winced slightly, but stood her ground.

"How about you guys eat at our place?" Shuichi interrupted. If looks could kill, Shuichi would be rotting because of Yuki's glare. Sakura and Suki shared a look.

"No." Yuki said in a cold voice; Shuichi ignored him and looked at the teens hopefully.

"Devrions-nous?" (Should we) Suki asked uncertainly. Sakura thought for a moment. "Okay."

Shuichi smiled, "Great, go get your coats." Sakura and Suki went into the bedroom.

Yuki glared at Shuichi, "What part of 'no' don't you understand brat?" Shuichi simply looked at him. "How can you say that Yuki? These are _our_ children and their hungry; we can't just leave them here."

"Yes, we can. Listen clearly brat, if they come with us I'll kick all three of you out and change the locks."

"And if they_don't _come with us, I won't do it with you until I'm thirty!" Yuki stared at him, looking for any sign of surrender.

"Fine." Yuki lit another cigarette and took a long drag. Shuichi pecked him on the cheek, "I love you." Suki and Sakura came out of the room. Sakura was wearing a black hoodie and Suki had a light pink long sleeve shirt on. Suki handed Shuichi something. It was his sweater.

"Here Mama, this is yours." Shuichi smiled and put on the jacket; they all left the apartment.

It was a late November day and the sun had set. A chilly wind blew and Suki shivered. She tried to cover it up, but Sakura saw. He took off his jacket and put it over Suki's slim shoulders.

"Nii-chan you shouldn't, you'll get cold now." Sakura shrugged. "I can take the cold. I just don't want you to get sick; it would be a pain in my ass if you did." Despite the last comment, he smiled a little at her. Suki hugged her brother," I'm not letting go; this way we'll both be warm and I'll have an excuse to hug you."

Sakura rolled his eyes, "You don't need an excuse; you do it anyways." But he still put his arms around her. Shuichi smiled at his children. _They're so cute. I love them already; I just hope Yuki feels the same way._ Shuichi turned to Yuki who was looking ahead. Shuichi sighed deeply.

What he didn't know was that Yuki was also watching their children from the corner of his eye. _They really get along, _and although he would never admit it, he felt happy.

When they got to the apartment, Yuki went straight for a beer.

Sakura stared at Suki, "Let go." Suki pouted, "Do I have to?" She took his glare as a 'yes'. She sighed and let go of him. Yuki came out of the kitchen with his second beer in hand, and walked toward his office.

"Yuki, where are you going?"

"Just because they're here doesn't mean I'm going to cook for them." Before Shuichi could say anything, Suki spoke.

"That's okay Yuki, I can cook for us." She rolled up her sleeves as she headed into the kitchen. Yuki stopped in his tracks. _She looks like the brat; she acts like the brat, then…. Hell! _Yuki walked back into the kitchen as Suki was getting some chicken out of the freezer.

She looked up and frowned at Yuki, "I thought you were going to write. Dinner will be ready soon, so you don't have to worry." Yuki just stood there as she started preparing the chicken.

Sakura wandered into the livingroom and came back with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Mom has a Wii! Come on, let's go play." He grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him back into the other room. Suki continued to cook and Yuki continued to stand in the same spot.

"Yuki, would you like to help?" Suki asked without looking up. Yuki grunted and rolled up his sleeves.

"Will you start cutting the vegetables, please?" Yuki grabbed a knife a started chopping. Gradually, he started to relax. _I guess she isn't a bad as the brat. _Yuki looked over at Suki and saw her pouring something out a can and into a pan. And it wasn't just any liquid out of a can, but a can of his precious beer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my beer?!" he yelled. Suki shrieked and dropped the can, spilling the rest of the beer.

"I'm sorry!" Suki ran to get paper towels and quickly cleaned up the mess. She finished and they continued cooking in silence.

Sakura and Shuichi could hear the yelling form the livingroom. "He better not make her cry. He may be my dad in the future but that doesn't mean I won't get pissed at him." Shuichi knew how Sakura felt; if anyone ever made Maiko cry, there would be hell to pay.

Suki came out a few minutes later. "Dinner's ready." The hungry future mother and his future son nearly ran to the table to eat. Most of it was spent in silence until Suki glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Nii-chan, it's getting late; we should get going." Sakura nodded and got up from the chair.

"Wait, why don't you stay with us?" Shuichi asked them. Suki and Sakura gave him sad looks.

"We can't, we weren't even supposed to meet; we were supposed to stay away from you." Shuichi pouted.

"Brat, let them go; I don't want them staying here." Yuki said. Shuichi shot him a small glare.

"We really should be going now." Suki grabbed her coat. Just then, Shuichi's cell rang. It was Hiro.

"Hey, what's up Hiro?"

"Shu, turn on you're the T.V. right now." Shuichi thought that was an odd request, but he did it anyway. On the screen was a reporter, behind her was a burned apartment building. Somehow, the building looked familiar.

"Yuki, come look at this." Yuki, Suki and Sakura all walked into the livingroom.

"That's our apartment building!" Suki yelled in surprise. Sakura stared at the T.V. with a disbelieving look.

"Nii-chan what are we going to do now?" Suki was on the brink of tears.

"They're saying that a lit cigarette caused the fire." Hiro said over the phone. Shuichi's breath caught.

"Hiro, I have to go; see you tomorrow." Shuichi hung up without another word. He turned to the others. "Hiro said that a lit cigarette started the fire." Everyone turned to Yuki, who currently smoking a cigarette.

"What?"

"Yuki, I think it was your cigarette that started the fire." Yuki stared at him.

"You're the one who jumped on me; it's your fault."

"This is what happens when you smoke." Shuichi countered.

"Can you two please not argue right now?" Sakura practically screamed. Suki had her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do? We're homeless now." Suki said miserably. Shuichi stepped in.

"No you're not; you're staying with us." Yuki looked ready to strangle him. Suki looked at him sadly, then she glanced at Yuki. Yuki looked back and sighed.

"Fine, they can stay here: one week." Shuichi brightened up.

"Yay Yuki! I love you!" He was about to glomp him when Yuki facepalmed him.

"Brat, leave me alone; I've got a deadline." With that he left them and went into his office, and locked himself in for a few hours.

**Chapter 6 complete :3**

**Yuki:…. It isn't **_**that**_** bad.**

**Me: [stares at him] Shuichi! I think Yuki's gone insane!**

**Shu: What?! We have to get him to the hospital quick! [Me and Shu start running around wildly]**

**Yuki: idiots**

**Hopefully I'll post Chapter 7 soon. Bye ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7.**

**Willow: hey**

**Me: sis! You say the disclaimer. **

**Willow: fine, Aster does not own Gravitation. [Turns to me] there now leave me alone**

**Me: [crying huge tears] Waah! Sis doesn't love me!**

**Willow: whatever [walks away]**

* * *

Yuki woke up the next day in his bed with a huge headache. Everything seemed normal. _God, it was all a dream._ Just then, he heard a loud crash and a yelp. _Damn._ He got up and walked out of his room. He went into the kitchen to find Suki picking up a soapy pan. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Yuki. Would you like something to eat?" Yuki looked at her and then looked toward the table. Sakura was calmly reading the paper, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Sakura said without looking up from the table. Yuki sat down and snatched the paper from his hands.

"Geez, you could have asked." Sakura grumbled and got up from the table. Suki came up and put a plate of western food in front of him. Yuki looked at the plate.

"If you're not hungry, I could make you a cup of coffee instead." Yuki glared a little and started eating. He didn't want to admit it, but she had made some good food. Yuki finished and Suki took the plate.

"I'm glad you ate. It's not good to work on an empty stomach; you won't be able to concentrate." Yuki looked at her. "Don't worry about the chores I'll get them done in no time." Suki added as she continued to wash dishes. Yuki stood up and went into his office. He only paid half attention to what he was typing; the other half was on high alert for any loud crashes or screams. Gradually, he stopped worrying and went to writing. He didn't realize how long he was in his office until he heard Shuichi barge in.

"Yuki, I'm home!" he heard his brat yell. _Great, there goes my peaceful day. Wait, my peaceful day? Where are the other two brats?_ Yuki waited for Shuichi to barge into his office, but instead Shuichi opened the door slowly and motioned for Yuki to follow him. He followed and found Shuichi standing over the couch; Yuki went to look and found Sakura and Suki on the couch. Sakura was sitting up, asleep with the T. V. on, while Suki was sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder. _Even the brat yelling didn't wake them up._ What Yuki saw on Sakura's face was a surprise; he had a small, content smile on his face._ Will I ever look like that? _Shuichi turned to Yuki.

"Aren't they cute Yuki? I love them so much already. I'm so glad I meet them." Yuki pretended to be angry.

"Oi!" he yelled, startling the siblings awake.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled. Suki looked up at them while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Yuki?" she asked. Yuki frowned at her.

"What are you two lying around for? Figure out a way back to your own time already!"

"We would already be back home _if_ someone's cigarette hadn't burned all our theories along with our apartment." Sakura scolded him. Yuki stayed silent. Sakura checked the time. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" Sakura jumped up and unceremoniously dumped Suki on the floor. Suki stood up quickly.

"Nii-chan! Let me make you something before you go!" but Sakura was already putting on his shoes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He quickly kissed Suki on the forehead and left. Suki watched dejectedly at the closing door. She sighed; she quickly plastered a smile on her face and turned to the duo.

"Well, what would you two like for dinner?" Suki walked into the kitchen without an answer and started making whatever she found. That night was a very quiet dinner.

* * *

It was about 3 in the morning and Yuki was still writing. Suddenly, a soft knock was heard on the door. He got up to open it. _Damn brat, I told him to leave me alone. _But when he opened the door, Suki was standing there holding a blanket in a tight fist and she had blood-red, as if she had been crying.

"Y-yuki can I stay here for a while? Please? I-I had a nightmare." Yuki glared.

"Why don't you go bug the other brat; I'm busy." She flinched slightly at his tone.

"P-please?" Yuki stared at her and sighed.

"Fine." Suki gave him a grateful half smile and quickly walked into the room and sat on a lone chair where Shuichi would sit and talk to Yuki. She rewrapped the blanket around her and sat quietly. Yuki went back to his desk and continued writing. After a while, Yuki heard light snoring; he turned to Suki. _She fell asleep._ He watched for a while, and just as he was about to turn around, she started talking.

"No. get away. Let go!" Suki started shaking and moving her hands around. "NO!" she screamed and jumped out of the chair. Yuki stood up and went to pick her up. Suki was crying again, "Oh my god, don't let him get me please." She hugged Yuki and started crying. _What the hell? _He thought. Whatever happened, he knew it wasn't good, but for now, he just held her as she cried.

* * *

**Wwweeeellll that had an n interesting ending. Frankly, I didn't really like it, and I kinda have writer's block so if you would ever be so kind as to review and give me suggestions, I'd be really grateful.**

**Suki: hi!**

**Me: you're alive!**

**Shu: Yay! [Hugs Suki] I have a daughter with Yuki!**

**Sakura: and a son**

**Yuki: brat! They're not real they'll be gone after this moron of an author finishes this story**

**Me: whatever Yuki; you love them too.**

**Yuki: no I don't, now leave me alone.**

**Me: whatever, until next time folks. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't wanna say the disclaimer.**

**Suki: I'll do it! :) Aster does not own Gravitation. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura hated his job (to say the least). It wasn't that he worked the graveyard shift at a convenience store; it was the fact that he had to work. He didn't like leaving Suki. Mostly because he was afraid she would hurt herself. He hated having to be away from her; he almost gave himself a stroke worrying about her (not that he'd ever admit that to anyone). Worse yet, they were _stuck_ in the past. _That damn Yuki, he may be my dad but he's still an ass. _He sighed. _No wonder mom says I'm just like him._ The rest of the night passed without event.

* * *

Sakura finally arrived back to the apartment at 5 in the morning and promptly fell asleep on the couch. He woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find Suki and Yuki eating breakfast together.

"Hey." Sakura said. Suki looked up and quickly looked down. She avoided his eyes as she spoke.

"Good morning nii-chan." She got up and served him some food. Sakura gave her a curious look while Yuki just ignored them and continued eating. Once he was finished he got up and took his plate to the kitchen. Suki gave him a smile as he walked back out and toward his office. Sakura could have sworn that he saw a microscopic smile on Yuki's face. He shook his head. _I'm probably still tired._ He went back into the livingroom and switched on the T.V. Suki quickly went to work cleaning the house. Suddenly, a loud clang, and thud, followed by a cry, was heard. Sakura jumped up and looked for Suki. She was half-laying in the tub with the curtain spilled all over her and the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Suki nodded and stood up. She glanced up and froze. Sakura turned around to find Yuki leaning against the door frame with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai Yuki; I'll fix it up right away." He stared at her for a moment.

"Whatever, just stop making so much noise." With that, he went back into his office. Suki sighed and smiled.

_Well, that went well_. Suki thought. "Nii-chan, go back into the livingroom, I'll clean up in here." She turned away and started putting the curtain back up. _That was weird; why didn't he blow up like he usually did? Did something happen between them? _For the rest of the day Suki avoided her brother, barely even looking at him. Sakura eyes lit up and he set his jaw. _Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out._

* * *

That night, after Suki had gone to sleep, Sakura snuck out of the room and knocked on Yuki's office door. He opened up with a slight look of surprise. _Not the brat I was expecting._

"Can I come in?" Yuki stepped aside and Sakura walked in.

"What do you want brat?" Yuki glared. Sakura returned the glare and frowned.

"Did something happen to Suki while I was gone?" Yuki gave him a blank look.

"Not that I'm aware of." Sakura saw right through him.

"What happened?" he asked again. Yuki just shrugged.

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying, so you might as well tell me."

"Why don't you go wake up the other brat and ask her? I'm busy trying to meet my deadline here."

"I can't; she won't tell even if I did ask her. Now tell me."

Yuki was really getting tired of this; he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in days.

"Fine you damn brat. She came in here in the middle of the night whining about some nightmare. She fell asleep in that chair and woke up screaming about something. She kept crying and yelling, 'no', 'let go'." By the end Sakura was deathly pale; he collapsed in a chair.

"Did she mention anything else?" Yuki shook his head. "Damnit, I thought this was over." He buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply. After a few minutes, he stood up and turned his gaze to Yuki.

"Do me a favor and forget that ever happened."

Yuki glared, "Why?"

"Don't bring this or what happened yesterday up ever." With that Sakura left the office and went back to bed. _What the hell is wrong with this family?_ Yuki shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

**What a strange chapter…. anyways, I'm thinking if adding a couple of new characters into the mix.**

**Shu: oohhh, who are they going to be?**

**Suki: yeah who?**

**Yuki: probably some lame ass characters**

**Me: [eyebrow twitch] shut it or I'll make you do something embarrassing in the next chapter!**

**Sakura: hopefully they're more interesting than our parents.**

**Yuki: whatever.**

**sigh what am I going to do with these characters? Till next time folks.**

**P.S. review if you have a good idea to what happened to Suki. Bie bie :)**

**P.P.S. and try to guess who these characters are ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: [spinning in a swivel chair] Weeeeee! [Suddenly falls and hits head, out cold]**

**Willow: well it seems my sister's out of commission for a while, so **

**I'll just take over. She does not own this manga, enjoy.**

* * *

Shuichi had been hyper for the past few days. Hiro didn't understand, but it seemed that he was happier than usual.

"Hey Shu, did something good happen with Mr. Yuki?" he asked one day during break.

Shuichi smiled, "You could say that." They were quiet again.

"Hiro, do you think it's possible for two men to have children?" Shuichi blurted out. Hiro stared at him.

"Shu.. you know that's not possible." Shuichi fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"W-well, let's just say, hypothetically, that I somehow got pregnant, would you still be my friend?"

Hiro sighed, "Of course I'd still be your friend, baka." Shuichi smiled up at him. "Besides, I really wouldn't be that surprised if you did, considering how girly you are.

"Hiro!" Shuichi yelled and lightly punched his best friend on the shoulder. "Thanks."

* * *

On his way home, Shuichi stopped at the park. He sat on a bench and sighed. _This park is magic. It brought me to Yuki and it brought my children to me. _He laid down on the bench and fell asleep. Hours later, Shuichi woke up to find darkness. _Shit, how long have I been asleep? I better get home before Yuki gets angry. _Shuichi started running home, but as always, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said. He looked up to see a rather tall man, wearing a black hoodie, smiling down at him. A chill went up Shuichi's spine.

"It's alright; how about you treat me to dinner just to call it fair?" the man asked.

"No thanks." Shuichi replied as he tried to side step the creepy guy. Suddenly, he grabbed Shuichi by the arm and pulled him into an alley.

"Guess we'll just skip to dessert then." He leaned in for a kiss when, out of nowhere, another man pulled him off.

"I believe he said 'no.'" the mysterious man repeated. The assailant tried to overpower him, but mystery man knocked him out with one punch. He turned to Shuichi and smiled. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses, completely hiding his face.

"You can come out now." Shuichi was confused, then he heard some noise behind him. He turned to see a shorter man come out from behind a trash can. He was also wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"Thank god we found you in time. I don't think I would be able to live with any more of _those_ memories." Shuichi became even more confused.

'Um… who are you two?" the duo stared at him, looked at each other, and turned back at him.

"Do you honestly not know who we are?" the shorter one asked. Shuichi shook his head. He sighed and stepped closer to Shuichi. He took off his hat and glasses and looked straight at Shuichi, whose eyes became saucers as he took in the person in front of him.

"Now, how about we talk more at home?" The taller one suggested.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Suki was still avoiding Sakura and Yuki was trying to figure out just what they were trying to hide. _Geez, those brats are really starting to get on my last nerve. When the hell are they going to their own time?_ He sat at his desk, feeling a migraine come on. To top it all off, he was almost out of cigarettes, beer _and_ he had writer's block.

"Oi, nii-chan, do you think Yuki's okay? He's been in there all day." Suki asked her brother, who was sitting on the couch, as she glanced at Yuki's office door.

"No." Sakura answered, absentmindedly. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Damn, how am I going to talk to her? Maybe I should wait until we get back to our time._ He sighed again and opened his eyes see his younger sister's face just a few inches from his. Sakura jumped back and tried not to shout.

"Suki, what the hell?" he nearly yelled.

She ignored him. "Nii-chan, are you okay? You seemed a little spaced out. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Sakura glared at her, "Have you?" _Damn it, why'd you have to say it like that, idiot._

"Wh-what?"

He sighed, "Suki, you should have told me."

Said person was panicking. _How did he find out?_ She tried playing dumb. "I-I have no i-idea what you're talking about." Sakura's glare hardened.

"Damn it Suki, you know you can't lie to me, so I don't know why you're even trying."

"I-I think the washer stopped; I'll go check." She scrambled out into the hall. Sakura caught her by the wrist and didn't let go. Suki tried to pull free with no success.

"When did they come back?"

Suki let out a shaky breath and mumbled, "I don't know." She then broke down and started crying. Sakura let go of her wrist and stared at her numbly. Suddenly, a door hit a wall and Yuki came storming out of his office.

"Would you two brat keep it down!" Yuki yelled. Suki quickly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"We're sor-"

"You're 'sorry'? That's all you ever are. I don't know why the future me kept you and the other annoying brat around but I sure as hell won't make that mistake again!" Suki stared at him and started crying again.

"Y-you d-don't really m-mean that, r-right Yuki?"

"Of course I fucking mean it, you stupid brat! Why the hell wouldn't I?" Suki cried even harder. Sakura finally snapped out of his daze and glared at Yuki.

"What the hell? Why the fuck would you make her cry?" Yuki turned his wrath on him.

"And you. Who the fuck do you think you are! I'm sick and tired of-"

"Yuki!" Someone yelled from the door. They all turned to see Shuichi walk in with two men wearing sunglasses and hats.

"Suki!" One of them yelled. He took off his sunglasses and hat to reveal an older version of Shuichi. "Are you alright?"

"M-mama, what are you doing here?" Suki asked between sobs.

"Eiri and I came to take you and your brother home."

"P-papa?" She stammered as she turned to the other male. He also took off his hat and glasses only to reveal an older Yuki.

The older Shuichi stepped toward Suki. "It's okay now, please don't cry anymore." He reached out to her, but she flinched back. "Suki?"

Her eyes filled again. She ran to the guest room with older Shuichi on her tail.

"Suki!" he called again, but she had already slammed and locked the door. He knocked on the door.

"Suki? Please open the door, please." He begged, but all he heard were her muffled cries.

"Suki." He said one more time and sank to the floor. Yuki, future Yuki, Shuichi, and Sakura just stood there, staring at each other.

Future Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. "Damn, what a mess of things."

* * *

**Willow: hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The idiot over there is still unconscious -_-'[turns to me, who is still unconscious on the bed, hugging my pillow pet]**

**Shu: you know, you look a lot like Aster.**

**Willow: well she is my little sister. Don't Yuki and Tatsuha look the same too?**

**Shu: well, yeah...**

**Willow: this was a pretty dramatic (angsty?) chapter, don't you think?**

**Shu: yeah, I wonder what future us will be like. I bet future Yuki will be even more amazing [gets a dreamy look on his face]**

**Willow: by the way, where is Yuki? [Both turn toward the bed to see Yuki, standing by the bed, drawing on my face.]**

**Shu: Yuki! Don't do that! She might wake up and write something bad.**

**Yuki: her story already sucks, how much worse can it get?**

**Shu: Willow, do something!**

**Willow: give me the marker [Yuki hands over the marker and Willow starts drawing on my face too]**

**Shu: that's not what I meant. O_e'**

**sigh till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's me :) (And yes, I do know about the drawings, they won't come off :'()**

**Just a quick note to my viewers-**

**Yuki: if you have any**

**Me: about the names**

**Past Yuki: Yuki**

**Past Shuichi: Shuichi**

**Future Yuki: Eiri**

**Future Shuichi: Shu**

**I don't own Gravitation, enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Shuichi woke up around mid-morning. _Thank god it's Saturday._ Then he remembered what happened the night before. _Or maybe not._ He sighed and looked next to him to find the bed empty. _Yuki didn't come to bed, again_. Shuichi got up and wandered out of the room to the smell of pancakes. He ran to the kitchen to find someone cooking.

"Good morning?" he asked quietly. The golden haired man turned around and smiled.

"Morning." He said and turned back to the pan. He put the pancake on a plate. "Would you like some pancakes, Shuichi?"

_Shuichi? Is Yuki okay? _Shuichi blushed, "U-um, sure." Just then Sakura came in and sniffed.

"Mmm, smells good Dad." He took the plate from Eiri's hands and sat down.

"Dad?" Shuichi repeated.

Eiri chuckled, "Sorry, guess you thought I was the other me, huh?" he motioned for Shuichi to sit down and placed a different plate in front of him.

"How's Mom?" Sakura asked. Eiri shook his head.

"I tried giving him some pancakes, but he wouldn't even look at me." Shuichi's heart wrenched as he saw Eiri's heartbroken expression. Eiri sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"God, two of the most important people to me feel like crap and I can't do anything about it." Shuichi had never thought he would see Yuki, or Eiri, act this way.

"I'm going to go check on Shu." Eiri said and walked away. _It seems Yuki really changed._ Shuichi thought. _But what are we going to do if future me and Suki don't cheer up?_ Shuichi quickly stood up and walked to Yuki's office.

Eiri crouched in front of Shu, who had his knees to his chest and his head down. He shook his shoulder slightly.

"Shu, come on, you need to eat something." Shu did nothing. Eiri sighed and took a seat next to him.

"Suki," Eiri called loudly. "please come out." There was no movement inside the room. He sighed again and banged the back of his head against the wall. Unexpectedly, Yuki came out of his office with an angry expression, and came to the door. He slammed his fist against the door a couple of times.

"Oi! Get out of their already!" Eiri stood up and grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Stop it!" The two glared at each other.

"Let go." Yuki growled.

"No." Eiri sneered. Sakura came into the hall with Shuichi and watched the scene unfold. Then, all hell broke loose.

"You stupid jackass! She is my daughter, _your_ daughter, and you made her cry! Get off your god damn high horse and apologize!" Eiri yelled at his younger self.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_? Did that brat infect you with his stupidity? Why the hell would you keep them around; they're all a bunch of brat and I'm sick and tired of them. Get out of my house already!" Yuki shouted in retaliation. Shuichi just stared at them in a panic. _This is not what I meant to happen._ He tried to pull them apart.

"Stop it already! Yuki stop!" he wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled.

"Brat, let go!"

"No!"

"Move!

"NO!" Shuichi protested again. Abruptly, Shu sprang up and grabbed Eiri's arm.

"Eiri, stop." Eiri looked at Shu and huffed. He roughly let go of Yuki's hand and turned to Shu, who motioned to the door. They all looked to find it ajar with Suki standing in the doorway.

"Stop fighting." Suki said.

Eiri sighed, "Fine." Suki looked at Yuki.

"Brat, you better quit whining; I have a god damn deadline to meet."

"Gomen Yuki, I didn't mean to be a bother." Yuki glared.

"Whatever." But he was secretly glad that Suki was alright. _Damn, I didn't realize that she would overreact so much. Maybe I should apologize._ He kept his glare and turned toward his office.

"Oi, Yuki," Suki called. Yuki half turned when a body came crashing against him, almost knocking him down.

"What the hell?" he looked down to see Suki hugging him tightly and smiling.

"Aww, younger papa wants to apologize. It's alright, I forgive you." Yuki flushed slightly and tried not to look surprised. _How the hell did she know? _Everyone elses' sweat dropped.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Aww, younger papa's embarrassed! Eeee! How cute!" Yuki pried her off.

"Leave me alone you stupid brat!" he hurried to his office and locked the door behind him. Suki watched him go and giggled. She turned to her family.

"Sorry I overreacted; I haven't been taking care of myself." Suki apologized. Shu smiled.

"I don't care as long as my little princess is okay, I'm happy." He walked over and took his long lost daughter into his arms.

"I love you mama." She said and hugged him back. Eiri and Sakura looked at each other and sighed while Shuichi just stood aside. _Atleast things are semi-okay. _Everyone went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

* * *

**Chapter 10: accomplished.**

**Me: I kinda like this ending, at least it was kind of nice.**

**Shu: Yay! Suki isn't sad anymore and Yuki kind of apologized.**

**Yuki: [scoffs] like I would apologize**

**Me: Yuki loves his children!~**

**Suki: of course he does**

**Sakura: somewhere in his small Grinch sized heart.**

**Yuki:….**

**Me: he's not denying it!~ [smiles nicely] **

**Shu: Yay Yuki! Let's keep them **

**Me: they're not pets Shu -_-'[Shu pouts]**

**Oh well, I guess there will be 1 or 2 more chapters and an epilogue. Till next time folks. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chappy 11 is a go! :) I don't own Gravitation**

* * *

Everyone finished breakfast and went into the living room.

"So, did Uncle fix the machine?" Suki asked. Shu nodded.

"Tohma and Takahiro figured out what was wrong and they fixed it. It took a while but we were able to come back and it a couple of days we'll go back."

"Why a couple of days?" Sakura interrupted.

"It needs time to recharge." Eiri said. The siblings nodded. Suki sprang up.

"Since we're leaving soon, I'm going to make a special last night dinner for everyone to enjoy." She quickly walked to the door and put on her shoes. But a hand stopped her before she could open the door.

"Oh no, you're not going out there after what happened. We need to talk." Sakura said seriously.

Suki looked at him. "We can't talk now, not while we're still here."

"I don't care. Shuichi and Yuki could listen for all I care. I have a few questions for you."

Suki glared at her brother. "Nii-chan, drop it. We'll talk about this when we get home."

"No." Sakura and Suki stared each other down, willing each other to break. The three adults stared questioningly at the two teenagers.

"What are you two talking about?" Shu asked as he watched his children's confrontation.

"Don't you dare say anything Sakura." Suki threatened; her voice dripped venom when she said his name. Shuichi stiffened slightly at the sound of his future son's name. _Suki's never called Sakura by his name, and I don't think it was supposed to be in a nice way._

"Suki relapsed." Sakura said anyways without breaking the stare. Shu paled slightly and Eiri just stood still.

"Relapsed? What does that mean?" Shuichi finally asked. Suki stopped her glaring contest and looked at Shuichi.

"I-I didn't want you, any of you, to find out like this…" Shu stepped forward and grabbed Suki's shoulders tightly.

"Suki, tell me now." With that, Suki exploded.

"What do you want me to tell you?! That the nightmares are back?! That I can still hear the bastard's damn voice in my head every single night for the past month?! That I've slowly started going insane because I ran out of my damn meds?!" Shuichi stood in horror as the words started clicking in place.

"God dammit! I hate feeling like this! I hate feeling like I'm not worth anything. The damn voice in my head won't shut up. It won't leave me alone!" By this time, Suki sank to the floor on her knees and hit the hardwood with her fist, but continued her rant. "But worst of all, I hate myself, I hate myself for making you worry, for being a freak! You don't deserve a horrib-" An audible snap was heard as a hand went across her face, stopping her confession.

Shuichi stood before her, his chest heaving, with a look that could rival Yuki's. "Don't say that, don't say that, don't say that, DON'T SAY THAT!" he sank to his knees and hugged her close. Shu sank to the ground as well and hugged his daughter and himself. You could see all three pink haired daughter, and mothers, shaking violently and crying into each other.

"Suki, listen to me, to us," Shu said shakily as he and Shuichi pulled back, "you, and your brother are the best things that has ever, _ever, _happened to your papa and I, and don't you ever forget it. Do you understand?" Suki looked at her two mamas, at her papa, and finally at her older brother, and smiled.

She nodded weakly. "I love you Mama." She leaned over and kissed both of them on the cheek. They smiled and hugged their daughter again.

Once they pulled apart, Suki hugged Sakura. "Gomen nii-chan, I didn't mean to worry you."

Sakura scoffed, "Like I would be worried, I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose my meal ticket." Suki giggled and let go. She turned to her papa, who had been silent until this point.

"Papa, I'm sorry." He sighed and tugged her into a hug.

"You know you can always come to me for anything, especially this. We have this in common you know, I wish we didn't though. I know exactly how you feel and I'm always hear to listen." He gave her a heartwarming smile that she happily returned. Suki snuggled into her papa's chest.

Unbeknownst to them, another certain author had heard the entire outburst. _Great, it looks like my own daughter knows what it's like._ Knowing this, he returned to his book. He would have to have a talk with another certain blond haired man later.

* * *

**So this chapter was pretty angsty, I just hope you guys understand where I was going with Suki's problems. If you read the manga, you should know.**

**Shu: why is she like Yuki?**

**Yuki: Oi, brat. What's wrong with me?**

**Shu: well….. you do have a lot of problems**

**Yuki:…**

**Me: well, it's all going to be alright in the end you don't have to worry.**

**See you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this chapter is mostly Yuki and Eiri-centric, and Shuichi/Shu-centric (nothing like that pervs okay).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eiri laid next to Shu as the dark enveloped them. He silently got to his feet and walked to the door. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Eiri expertly maneuvered to the room he used to spend hundred of hours in. As he expected, Yuki was sitting there, typing on his laptop. He didn't seem to acknowledge Eiri's presence.

Yuki finally stopped typing and glanced at his older self. He noted a few wrinkles but nothing about him had drastically changed over the years, except his eyes. Every morning he'd wake up to see the cold gold glaring at him, but when he looked into Eiri's eyes, it was completely different. The cold barrier he created had melted and was replaced with a new light, something almost…warm. They stared at each other in silence.

"You gonna keep staring or are you gonna ask your questions?" Eiri asked.

Yuki glared, "How the hell did they get here?"

"Well when two people love each other they-"

"You know what I meant smartass." Yuki interrupted.

Eiri chuckled, "I know I just wanted to see your, my-whatever, reaction." Yuki continued to glare. Eiri laughed again.

"Is that really my so called 'glare-that-could-kill-Satan'?"

"Shut up." Eiri smiled unphased. His eyes twinkled with unusual amusement. Yuki turned to his desk and took out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled a few times. Finally, he spoke again.

"What really happened with that brat?" Yuki asked. All traces of amusement left Eiri's face as soon as Yuki asked the question.

"I think you know what happened. We certainly have enough experience with _that_." Eiri said matter-of-factly. Yuki didn't know how to react; he thought back to the incident in the store. The look in her eyes reminded him of, well, himself.

"That's why she acted like that at the store." He mumbled. Eiri looked at him strangely.

"Store? What store? What the hell happened?" He demanded. Yuki told him about his first encounter with Suki.

"Damn, it's worse than I thought; I should have brought her medicine." Eiri said finally. He sighed and ran his hands through his rumpled hair. Yuki stared as him as he seemed to age before his eyes. Eiri finally looked again, his golden eyes staring into those of his younger self. "Just don't mention this to Shu." Eiri said. He turned to leave when Yuki spoke again.

"I really love him, don't I?" He asked.

Eiri smiled, "I think you know the answer to that question too." He shuffled out of the room and went to the room.

* * *

Shu had felt Eiri get up from the bed and leave. He waited a few minutes and got up as well. He quietly made his way the Shuichi's and Yuki's shared bedroom. He silently walked into the room and stood over his younger self. _I really was cute, wasn't I?_ He giggled silently and nudged Shuichi, knowing full well that he was wide awake anyways.

Shuichi turned and quickly sat up in bed as Shu sat on the edge of it.

"So, how big is the ring?" Shuichi asked excitedly. Shuichi laughed; of course he would start off with that question.

"It's not big, but it's beautiful. Do you want to see it?" Shuichi's head nearly came off from nodding so much. Shu held out his left hand and spread his fingers. There, placed on his left hand, was a beautiful silver wedding band with an intricate design and two gems embedded into the middle, one pure gold and the other a beautiful amethyst. Shuichi nearly started crying when he saw the ring. _It's so beautiful, but so elegant and simple. I already love it._ He admired the ring far a while longer, but eventually sighed, his mood changing completely.

"Was Suki really…" he let the question hand in the air. Shu had also calmed down and had taken up a serious attitude. Shadows covered half his face.

"As much as I would like to say no, I can't." Shuichi felt tears well up in his eyes again, not from happiness. _Why? Why does it have to happen to her?_ Shu wiped his tears and smiled softly.

"It's alright; we got through this just fine. You helped Yuki and you sure as hell are going to help Suki too." Shuichi sniffed and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I know Yuki loves me and I'm always going to be there to help them, and when Suki and Sakura are born, I'll help them too." Shuichi made a silent vow to always stay by Yuki's side, no matter what.

Shu smiled wider, "That's right. We'll always be there for them, no matter what." They smiled at each other.

Shu yawned, "I'm going to head back," he walked to the door, "good night." With that, Shu left and returned minutes before Eiri came back as well. He pretended to be asleep and once he felt Eiri slip into bell he turned around and snuggled close to him. Eiri smiled and hugged Shu close. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Gomen nasai, I haven't been keeping up with my updates, I really do apologize. I didn't really like this chapter; I think I made them a little ooc. (_._.)_**

**Yuki: like anyone reads this enough to care.**

**Me: shut up [gets up and goes to kitchen, comes back with a brownie] yum~!**

**Shu: can I have some?**

**Me: sure :) [cuts off a piece]**

**Shu: [grabs the piece of brownie] why **_**is **_**older yuki nicer?**

**Me: silly Shu, it's because of you. You gave the tin man a heart full of love.**

**Shu: eh? Yuki's made of metal?! [starts poking yuki]**

**Yuki: stupid brat! it was a damn metaphor! A stupid on at that.**

**Me: [sticks out tongue] alright peeps; there's probably gonna be like one or two more chapters left. Till next time :3 **

**Jane!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, four men woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast being made. All the men walked into the kitchen; Suki turned and gave them all a blinding smile.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully as she placed the last of six plates on the table. "Dig in." they all sat and proceeded to eat in a comfortable silence. Suki turned to the empty seat with the untouched food and frowned.

"Where's Yuki?" she asked. Shuichi stopped eating to answer.

"Probably still in his study." Suki's frowned deepened as she got up from the table. She walked toward the closed door in the hall muttering something like "work himself to death." She opened the door to find her young soon-to-be father sleeping. She smiled softly and walked toward him. _He shouldn't be sleeping like that; he'll hurt his back. _She looked around quickly and leaned forward to peck Yuki on the check.

"Oi, who said you could sneak in here and kiss me?" Yuki asked, eyes slightly open. Suki yelped and jumped back. Yuki glared at her.

"Stop yelling; you're giving me a migraine." Suki got herself together and looked at him in sympathy.

"Those are a bitch, especially in the morning." She smiled again. "But nothing makes it better like a nice breakfast. C'mon Yuki!" Suki grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him into the kitchen where everyone was still eating breakfast.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Eiri said with a smirk. Yuki glared at him and sat at the table. He shoved a fork full of food into his mouth, not even bothering to pretend it didn't taste good. Suki smiled at his content look and went to eating her breakfast.

"So how long till we head back?" Sakura finally spoke up.

"We're leaving tonight, at midnight." Eiri said.

"Finally." Yuki mumbled. Shuichi frowned at him.

"Yuki, don't say that! This is our future family! Couldn't you try to show a little more emotion?"

Yuki looked at him. "I _am_ showing emotion. I'm relieved they're finally leaving." Before Shuichi could reply he heard two distinct chuckles.

He turned to Eiri and Shu to find them laughing, Shuichi was surprised to say the least. It was rare to even see Yuki smile, let alone have him laughing so casually. His heart fluttered at the sight. Eiri caught his eye and winked conspicuously. Shuichi ran to the bathroom to get a towel for his overflowing nose. _Yuki is so different in the future. I wonder what changed him..._

Shuichi finally got his nosebleed under control and shyly made his way out to the hall only to be pushed against one of the walls. Shuichi looked up to meet playful golden eyes.

"I wonder what was taking you so long." Eiri said. Shuichi blushed and Eiri gave a short laugh. "You're really cute." Shuichi's face was practically a tomato by now. He tried to speak but no words came out. Eiri cocked an eyebrow. "You're probably wondering what could possibly make me act this, hmm?" All he could do was nod. Eiri smiled again and leaned in until his lips brushed Shuichi's ear. "You." With that, he pulled away and walked into the livingroom, where Suki, Shu and Sakura were sitting, deciding what to watch on the television. Shuichi stood there, trying to process what had happened. Finally, he smiled giddily and ran into the kitchen. Yuki had just gotten a beer when he saw his little lover just standing there, for once quietly, a few feet from him. He waited a couple a minutes before he spoke.

"You just gonna stand there brat or are you going to say something?" Shuichi just smiled and slowly walked up to him. And, never taking his eyes from Yuki's, he leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled softly again and left the room. Yuki allowed the blush to spread over his face as he placed a hand on his cheek. _Damn brat, what the hell got into him? _he thought, but smiled nonetheless. He walked back into his office and closed the door.

* * *

A few hours later, Yuki had finished his book and walked out his office to find his (yes, he finally accepted it) children arguing again, with Shu, Shuichi, and Eiri watching silently by the sidelines.

"Nii-chan, you shouldn't worry so much; I'll only be gone for a couple of hours." Suki's eyes had a stubborn look and she stood firmly in place with one hand on the door handle.

"No, I'm not letting you go alone." Sakura said, with the same tone Yuki used when he tried to do something extremely stupid.

"But nii-cchhaaannnn," Suki whined his name, "I don't want you to push yourself, you need rest; you've been working since we got here."  
"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"  
"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Yuki's eye twitched, "Enough! I'll go with the damn brat it that will get you both to shut up." Everyone turned to him. Eiri, Shu, Shuichi, and Sakura all raised an eyebrow at him, but Suki just smiled.

"Really?! I get to go shopping with papa! Yay!" Suki started jumping up and down excitedly. Yuki's eye twitched again.

"Stop that; it's annoying! And what I tell you about calling me that?!" Suki laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, let's go!" Yuki groaned. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

"Don't come back too late." Shu called as they left the apartment.

* * *

**Honestly, I didn't really like this chapter; I think it's a bit off, but I loved making Eiri ooc it was cute. XD anyways, tell me what you think.**

**Till next rime, folks ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter guys :'( I had fun writing this and I hope you all had fun reading it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yuki and Suki took walked silently into the store and quickly set about buying the things needed for dinner.

"I'm happy you came with me Yuki." Suki said suddenly. Yuki glanced at her.

"Why?"

"Because I hardly got to talk to you." Suki replied casually. Yuki looked at her again. _Why in hell does she want to talk to me?_

"You're probably wondering why, aren't you?" Suki asked. Yuki looked away and shrugged, trying not to show his surprise. Suki laughed at his reaction. "I know you're surprised, so can cut the act." Yuki glared, not saying anything.

"Well you gonna answer the damn question or not?"

Suki laughed again, "Because I love you silly." Yuki's eye twitched. "Honestly I wanted to tell you that there's nothing to worry about." Suki spoke in a sober tone, not looking at Yuki. "This was pretty much dumped on you and you're confused, I think. You're not mom, he deals with things in his unique way, but you and I both know different outlets, huh?" Yuki stayed silent, waiting for her to finish, but she didn't speak. They paid for the items and got in the car; when they were almost home, Suki spoke again.

"It's hard, y'know? I try to put on a brave face, but even I need to be comforted. I just hate having to put you and mom through the same pain." Yuki parked the car and Suki finally looked at him.

"I love you papa." She said with a sincere smile and opened the door.

Yuki sighed, "I love you too." Suki stopped dead in her track and stared at him. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes as she flung herself into her father's arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Suki finally pulled away, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"C'mon, we have a dinner to make." Suki said smiling the brightest she had since they arrived in this time. They walked into the apartment with the groceries in hand.

"Welcome home!" Shuichi and Shu cried in unison, going to help them with the bags. Shuichi noticed the slight redness in Suki's eyes but decided not to question it; somethings are better left alone.

"What did you buy?" he asked excitedly while he and Shu tried to look into the bags; Suki pulled them away.

"No no, it's a surprise." they pouted and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Suki looked at them and pulled out two boxes of persuasion. "If you promise not to look into the bags or go into the kitchen I'll give you this." They mouth watered at the sight of their favorite pocky. Shu reached for one, buy Suki pulled back and giggled.

Shu pouted more, "Who taught you to be so mean to your mother?"

Suki laughed again, "Papa." Suki waved the boxes in front of their faces. "So, you promise?" Shu and Shuichi nodded desperately. She handed him the boxes and they left the kitchen, ripping the boxes open in the process. Suki laughed again at the sight of her two moms devouring their snack. _How'd I get so lucky?_ Eiri came into the kitchen and started getting the groceries out.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked. Suki smiled and started helping as well.

"We have a lot to do if we want to get done before dinner time."

"Well we better get started." A voice said behind her. Eiri and Suki both turned to find Yuki coming into the kitchen.

"Really Yuki? You're gonna help too?" Suki asked hopefully.

"Might as well; I don't want you making a mess in my kitchen." Suki smiled wider and tackle/hugged Yuki.

"Yay!"

"Let go brat!" Yuki yelled, trying to hide the slight blush of happiness on his cheeks. He caught Eiri's eye, which had a knowing glint. Suki let go, but continued to smile.

"Right, let's get started!"

* * *

They spent the next few hours preparing for their dinner, with a few sneak-in (though not really) attempts from Shuichi and Shu. They finished and the two blonds started to set the table while Suki prepared her own little surprise. Finally, dinner was ready and all six starving people sat down and dug in.

"This is delicious Suki." Sakura praised his sister.

She blushed, "Not really, yuki and papa helped a lot too."

Eiri shook his head, "No, it was all you; you were always great at cooking. I'm glad atleast on of you inherited my cooking skills."

"Eiri! I said I sorry about last week!" Shu pouted.

He scoffed, "Doesn't make any less of a charred mess?"

Suki frowned, "Nani? Mama what did you do to our kitchen?" Shu blushed and suddenly became very interested with a piece of lint on his shirt.

"N-nothing….." he laughed nervously.

Suki's sweat dropped, "Do we need to add more time?" Shu looked at her with puppy eyes. "Mamaaaaa, you know I can't stay mad at you when you make that face!"

Shu smile, "Exactly why I make it!" Suki laughed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" everyone (minus Yuki, mind you) laughed at his statement.

"Guess so." Suki said when everyone calmed down.

"Yay!"

Eiri shook my head, "How the hell did I end up with you?"

Shu looked at him ruthfully, "You knocked me up, besides were legally married, can't get rid of me now, can you?" Eiri pretended to think about it.

"There's always _that_ option….."

Shu glared at him, "Not funny Eiri. Keep it up and I'll deprive you for a month."

Eiri smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

Shu smiled mischievously, "Challenge accepted." He turned to Shuichi and put his arm around him, "We are officially on strike!"

"I never agreed to this!" Shuichi yelled.

Shu glared at him playfully, "You're the younger me! You _have _to go along with what I say!" Before Shuichi could say anything, Sakura spoke up.

"I know this may be an interesting conversation for you guys, but Suki and I would like to _not_ have those images while we eat." They turned to see multiple sweat drops on both children's heads. Shu laughed and let go of Shuichi.

"Gomen, gomen, don't wanna ruin the great dinner do we?" Yuki silently watched his (yes his) family bicker in amusement. _Is this what I have to look forward to? _He let a small smile escape as he put his cup to his mouth. If he was being completely honest with himself (which he rarely was), he'd say he was actually _happy_ with his current and future family. _Maybe I could get used to this…._ The dinner progressed in the same manner, with a few comments from Yuki as well.

"Alright, now it's time for dessert!" Suki declared as she took away the plates.

"Dessert? I didn't see anything in the bags for dessert." Eiri said.

Suki giggled, "That's 'cuz I hid it." Shu and Shuichi waited in exaggerated anticipation for dessert.

"What is it? What is it?" Shuichi asked like a five-year-old. Suki just smiled and went into the kitchen. She came back with a round cake with white icing and strawberries on top.

"Is that strawberry cheesecake?" Sakura asked hungrily.

"Something like that." Suki said mysteriously. She cut into the cake where a slight crunching noise could be heard. Everyone thought in wonder as to what it is. Suki placed the first piece on a plate and proceeded to the rest. She quickly cut and passed out the rest. Everyone looked at their piece of cake; it seemed normal enough, but the crunching noise had put them in a stupor. What kind of cake makes a crunching noise?

Shuichi was the first to take a bite, then it hit him.

"You put pocky in this?!" he asked, amazed. Everyone soon took a bite and tasted the delicious blend of pocky and cheesecake. _This is better than any store bought cake I've tasted,_ yuki thought, surprisingly.

"You made this?" Yuki asked after a second bite.

Suki looked up from her cake and smiled, "Yup!" Shu and Sakura looked at her as Eiri smiled.

"You definitely inherited my skills."

"How did you come up with this recipe?" Sakura asked; he was completely stunned. He never thought his clumsy, noisy sister could be a culinary master.

"Sorry, a chief never reveals her secrets." She said with a wink.

"Isn't that a magician?" Shuichi asked. Suki laughed and they went back to eating their cake.

* * *

It's 11:45; fifteen minutes until they leave. Schuichi had convinced Yuki to stay awake until then; he wanted to watch his future family leave. They were in the livingroom of the apartment.

"I can't believe it! I don't want you to leave!" Shuichi cried.

Suki smiled warmly, "you know we can do that, besides if we don't leave you'll never live out the great moments with us."

"Like what?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, there's when we learn to walk, and our first words-"

"And the wonderful pains of childbirth." Sakura cut in.

Shu groaned at the memory, "kids, please don't mention that."

"Sorry mama." Suki said.

"Well, it's too late now." Sakura said with a smile. It took Shuichi a minute to get what he meant.

He gasped, "Y-you m-mean…." Shu nodded and Shuichi smiled, placing his hand over his stomach. He smiled up at Yuki, "Oh, Yuki, we're going to have a baby."

"Wonderful." Yuki said, but there wasn't an ounce of sarcasm in that word.

11:55

"Five more minutes." Eiri said, he turned to Yuki and Shuichi, "It's time to say good-bye."

"For now," Shu added.

"For now." Eiri agreed; he walked up to Shuichi and gave him a hug. "Remember, no matter what I say, or what to do, I want you to know you and our children are the best thing that's happened to me." Shuichi felt a small pain on his shoulder and he suddenly felt sleepy. "I love you." Was the last thing he heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

Eiri caught him and gave him to Yuki.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" he yelled.

"Don't worry," Shu said, "they're both fine. We gave him a memory shot."

"He's not going to remember what happened?" Yuki asked.

"No."

"And I'm next?"

"Yes." Shu said sadly. Yuki nodded; he knew why this had to happen. They couldn't risk changing the future, even if that included the bad things as well. Eiri took out a small white pill.

"Here, we knew Shuichi wouldn't want to take his, so we gave him a shot, but we need you awake for a while longer. Change you and Shuichi into your sleep wear and take this pill. You'll fall asleep and when you wake up, you won't remember us at all." Yuki nodded and took the med. Suddenly, a circle of white light appeared at the end of the room. Suki gently hugged both Shuichi and Yuki and gave them a kiss.

"Good bye Yuki." She said and stepped through the light. Sakura looked at them and finally smiled.

"Good bye Yuki; I gotta say you're a lot cooler than I'd thought you'd be." Both Yuki and Eiri raised they're eyebrow at this. Sakura smiled and walked through the light. Finally, the only people left were the grown-ups. Shu walked up to Yuki and touched Shuichi's hair.

"Take care of him." He whispered into Shuichi's ear; Shuichi smiled in his sleep.

"Take care of him." Eiri repeated to Yuki, who only nodded in response. Hand in hand and with one last smile to Yuki, they walked into the light. Yuki stood there until the light disappeared. Afterwards, he did as Eiri instructed; Yuki looked as Shuichi as he slept. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. _I want to spend my life with you._ With one last look at the pill, he quickly gulped it down with a swig of water. He could immediately take effect. As he fell asleep he pulled Shuichi to him, smiling with love and care.

* * *

**Me: well, it's done. What you guys think?**

**Shu: oh, I love the ending, I just wish you could have let me remember!**

**Me: didn't you read Yuki's thoughts? It could have changed the space tome continuum and all that.**

**Yuki: it wasn't total crap.**

**Me: I'll take that as a complament, but we're not done yet.**

**Shu and Yuki: Nani?**

**Me: what's a story without an epilogue? And yes, it's going to be in this chapter, right below this…**

* * *

"Ready nii-chan?" Suki asked, adjusting the camera in her hands. He grabbed the handle of a door.

"One, two, THREE!" Sakura opened the door, and the duo jumped in. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" they yelled in unison. Shu literally jumped out of bed and landed on his butt on the floor, and Eiri shot up and looked around wildly.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Suki dropped the camera and ran to Shu. He nodded, "I'm fine, but you scared me half to death." He climbed back on the bed. Eiri gave Sakura, who had picked up the camera, a playful glare.

"What's all this?" he crossed his arms and pretended to be angry.

"Happy anniversary!" they shouted again.

"We wanted to surprise you," Suki said.

"So, we woke up extra early to make you breakfast." Sakura continued.

"Actually, I made the food while nii-chan played with his DSI." Sakura glared at his little sister and blushed; Suki giggled.

"Wait here; we'll bring you you're food." Sakura left the camera on the bed and the siblings left the room. Shu and Eiri laughed.

"Happy anniversary Eiri, I love you." Shu knitted his fingers through Eiri's and kissed him on the cheek. Although he felt as happy at that moment, he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

"Happy anniversary Shu, I love you too." Eiri kissed Shu on the lips. Eiri also felt the same but didn't want to mention anything; he looked at Shuichi and knew he felt the same. Sakura and Suki came back into the room with two trays. "Here you go." They each placed a tray on their parents' lap.

"Mmm, this looks delicious honey." Shu picked up his chopsticks and started eating. "Mmm." Eiri agreed. They looked at each other again and decided not to mention it; whatever it was, it couldn't ruin this perfect moment with their family.

**Aannndddd now I'm done. Thanks to my wonderful viewers and followers! Ashiteru! ^.^**


End file.
